micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
QUORUM IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. BE. THERE. Next events' Agenda ---- Please feel free to add things you wish to be discusssed about all events here. Comments *'PLEASE VOTE ON MEMBERSHIP APPLICATIONS HERE': Grand Unified Micronational/Voting. Absence notices Agenda Requests CHAIRMAN ELECTIONS - CANDIDATES PROPOSALS FOR CANDIDACY WILL CONTINUE FOR 48 HRS. The rules for nominations and voting, as always, are as follows: *Only registered delegates may stand for Chairman, *Voting may be done publicly or by private ballot to the Chairman *The offices of Chairman, Vice-Chairman and Supreme Judge are all mutually incompatible - candidates may not run for more than one of these offices *Only full members and their delegates may stand for election and vote in elections *Member states have one vote per institution or office (1 vote for a Chairman, 1 vote for a Vice-Chairman, 1 vote for a Supreme Judge, 1 vote for the Security Council and 1 vote for the Advancement Council) *Any candidate may endorse another candidate, but in doing so forefit their right to stand for the office their endorsee is standing for *Any candidate can withdraw their nomination at any time *Candidates and nations must nominate themselves, or must have been nominated by the sitting Chairman at their request *There are a maximum of five seats on each Council. A minimum vote of one is required for election. The five candidates with the highest number of votes will be elected. *Elections for Chairman, Vice-Chairman and Supreme Judge use the First Past The Post voting system. The candidate with the highest number of votes wins. If the election goes to deadlock, a run-off is held between the tied candidates. To vote, either e-mail your vote to the Chairman, or sign the name of your nation below who you are voting for. CHAIRMAN CANDIDATES N.B: The Vice Chairman has already been elected as James Puchowski. You may become a candidate, following the rules and regulations above, and write your name below. If James Puchowski wins the Chairmanship election, he will be able to choose his Vice Chairman. Chairman *James Puchowski (Landashir) *Guillaume Sœrgèl (Sandus) *Holly Davies (Bokonton) *Will Thomas (Renasia - Endorsed by Jacob Tierney; Founder, former Chairman January - April 2010 and Former Candidate) ALREADY DECIDED Advancement Council *Democratic People's Republic of Erusia **Democratic People's Republic of Sandus *Antarctic Community of Landashir **Renasia **Empire of Austenasia *Republic of Petorio **Democratic People's Republic of Erusia **Antarctic Community of Landashir **Federal Republic of St.Charlie Security Council *Democratic People's Republic of Sandus **Democratic People's Republic of Erusia **Federal Republic of St.Charlie *Empire of Austenasia Supreme Judge *Robert Lethler **Democratic People's Republic of Sandus *HI&MH Crown Prince Consort Jonathan **Empire of Austenasia **Federal Republic of St.Charlie Statement of Activity I make every effort to attend meetings, and I had intended to do so today. However, due to the blizzard conditions in the Northeastern United States, there were a number of power outages, my house included. Therefore I had no way to access the chatroom. On other occasions, I make every effort to attend chatroom meetings, but my schedule is more than crammed. If it seems fit, I will not be opposed to a temporary suspension of my nation from this organization, if this will benefit GUM. I would like to keep this as a last resort, but if it must be done, I do not oppose. Any other questions can be emailed to me at samanacay@live.com. -Samana Cay Sumpland 22:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Statement accepted. You will be contacted shortly to see if it is possible to add you to the special dispensation list, which means you level of activity will not be defined by Quorum attendance. Lethler Barrington Trial I have decided that I will appeal after being persuaded by Mr Reinhardt (he didn't interfere with my nation's affairs, just gave advice as I did, however, I won't be pressing charges). I have found some evidence to back up my appeal if you will kindly take the time to hear (or read) it. Joe Foxon 17:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Membership The Commonwealth Of Fundy has been active for four months and we would like to join. Cjblizzard 16:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Membership and Website Olland was recently admitted to GUM but I cannot access the website. Is there a fault? King Oli I GUM Membership for Rukora Hello, Are nation has now been around for 6 months. We were wondering if we could have the details for joining the GUM as the original form document no longer exists. I hope I am not being a nusance but I think its about time Rukora became part of a major organisation outside MicroWiki. Could I please have the details sent either to my MicroWiki page or to my new email adress at presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. Best Regards, Tom Turner 19:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) President of Rukora, Vyceroy of Hookwood, Chairman of MUSC. : Someone should be in touch very soon. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 22:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Results of the voting I suppose that all the voting has finished and we now know that we have our winners of the election. When will the results be formally published intermicronationally? Thanks: --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 09:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Activity Message As some may have (only recently, unfortunately) noticed, we are still indeed very active, only undergoing a semi-isolationist period, during we have focused on matters only withi our own borders. I'm not proud to say this, but a few times that I have tried to attend Quorum meeting, I have been thwarted by trivial matters such as no password or room access, and plain forgetfulness. We will be making every effort to attend the May 2th Quorum. Bokontonian 18:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Motion on inactive members Before I go to bed, I'd like to know if something could be done about the inactive members of the organisation (both full and provisional). Some of them didn't attend a meeting in weeks, if not never. --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well none of you have checked the GUM forums, as i have applied member ship and never got an reply! Brad1201 17:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Application The Midget Fuhrer has ordered me to request an application for the Midget Nation to join the Grand Unified Micronational. If I remember correctly, we made an application before, and never recieved a reply. MidgetMaster 10:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Chairman Election I would like to motion for the reopening of nominations that a candidate might take my place. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 11:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : Ach, this is getting annoying. I don't know what's going to happen. All I know is that voting finished on the 11th, which would make me officially Vice Chairperson, but Quorum was cancelled last Sunday, and I've heard nothing from Mr. Lethler still. --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 06:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Again, this getting even more annoying. I can't see this organisation go anywhere if we can't even decide who is going to run it. Can anyone enlighten me on what is going to happen? --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 15:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::How about you are Acting Chairman until a by-election is organised? Austenasia 20:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm told by-election details will be with me to add to the wiki by the end of the night. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 20:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC)